


呜吒

by rainmarks



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, snh48 - Freeform, 鞠婧祎 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainmarks/pseuds/rainmarks





	呜吒

呜吒  
本文纯属虚构，仅供粉丝内部交流，有限度转载，不得用于商业目的，谢谢。  
“我们应该去练舞了哦……”陈观慧说道，并且停下手下正在摆弄的手机，“练舞啊，不过这个舞不是还没有排出来吗？”赵嘉敏看了看手表，“所以我们现在就去舞蹈房啊，妹妹。”“走了啦……”另外一边邱欣怡站起来，很平静的感觉。  
她们是SNH48的成员，而她们现在要准备排练新的歌曲的舞蹈，不过目前这个舞蹈的样子编舞老师也只是给了一个大致的框架，在舞蹈房已经看到鞠婧祎和张语格还有莫寒和陈思以及其他的成员，于是这个舞怎么练成了一个问题，因为都始终找不到节奏和情绪，“我出去走走。”赵嘉敏说着就拉开舞蹈房的门看她的样子是准备走到剧场外了，“你等一下……”身后传来邱欣怡的声音，“你要说什么啊？”赵嘉敏看着邱欣怡，“你能耐心听她说完吗？”这时大概是听到她们说话的声音的鞠婧祎追了出来，“欣怡她只是看你的脸色不太好，有点担心你而已。”鞠婧祎说道，“我什么事都没有，我只是想出来走走而已。”就在这么说的时候脚下却踩到了一块石块然后身体就开始向前倾，“哎呀……”赵嘉敏下意识地叫出声“嘉敏……”邱欣怡的声音，赵嘉敏就觉得自己朝着邱欣怡和鞠婧祎方向倒去，然后两眼一黑，记得只是两个人惊慌的表情。  
“头好疼，啊，该回去练舞了，不知道在外面呆了多久了，不知道会不会扣钱哦……”赵嘉敏缓缓的展开眼，自己为什么躺在地上，啊，是因为被石块绊了一跤，不过小鞠也是，怎么不扶自己一把，欣怡呢，怎么都看不到她们呢，是去叫人了吗，我只是摔了一跤而已啊，赵嘉敏站起来，这才发现这周围的景色完全不是剧场的风景，更不是上海的风景，这看上去……就像是中世界的欧洲的场景是怎么回事，而且邱欣怡就躺在自己的旁边，“醒醒，湾湾，出事了……”赵嘉敏说道，“某些啦……”邱欣怡轻轻的呢喃道，“这个时候就不要说台语了，醒醒。”赵嘉敏继续说道，“昨天很晚睡的，现在很困诶……啊，这里是哪里啊？”睁开眼的邱欣怡看着四周的场景，然后她回想了一下，我记得你摔了一跤然后就栽进了我和小鞠的怀里……小鞠呢？”邱欣怡看向四周甚至看向赵嘉敏的身后，然而赵嘉敏耸了耸肩，“我可没有把她藏起来哦。”的确是这样呢，这样的情况下完全没有必要开这种玩笑，说起来邱欣怡还穿着因为排练而穿着的服装，这样的服装在这样的场景是如此的不协调。  
“好了不要笑了啦，你看这个是什么？”邱欣怡蹲下来，拾起地上的一片明显不属于这块土地的金属或者看上去像是金属的纽扣，“嗯……”邱欣怡看向这粒纽扣，这粒纽扣的形状和样式都和自己的那件练习舞蹈的服装上的纽扣如出一辙。  
“这……小鞠失踪了？”赵嘉敏说道。  
显然事情就是这样了，可是这里这么大，要怎么找呢，他们两个人就这么走着渐渐地走到了一个像是集市的地方，那里的人吵吵嚷嚷的，好像在说着什么，赵嘉敏和邱欣怡走过去发现居然听得懂这些人在说什么，这里不应该是欧洲吗，两个人互相看了看，但是也说不上为什么，那些人聚集在那里在她们的中间有一位穿着黑色的短袍的男子在那里，男子手里拿着一张像是羊皮纸的卷轴说到：“公主找到了失散了已久的姐姐，将举行庆祝活动，同时公主身边的侍卫也开始准从公主的意愿开始向全国遴选。”那个男子说完之后就把那个卷轴挂在了集市的入口处，赵嘉敏和邱欣怡看着那个羊皮纸卷轴那上面的画像虽然线条粗糙但是看得出来是鞠婧祎的模样，“小鞠，这是怎么回事？”赵嘉敏说道，“小声一点，我们现在对这里并不了解。”邱欣怡说道，周围的人也是窃窃细语的，大概就是有关这个话题的，不过不同的人说的内容都不一样，渐渐地赵嘉敏和邱欣怡也听出来这其中的原委了，大致的故事就是公主的姐姐从小就身体不太好，然后在很多年前的一天公主的姐姐的疾病越来越严重，医生只能无奈的宣布放弃，于是就这样这个孩子被人带出宫殿准备让她在寒冷的天气中自然的死去。  
“这么能这样……”赵嘉敏听的愤愤不平，“别说话……”邱欣怡提醒道，其他人继续说道并没有听到她们两个人的话，“但是很快国王和皇后就后悔了，但是那已经是几天以后的事了，等到他们让当初送公主的姐姐出去的人再去寻找的时候，她已经不在那里了，也不知道是真的死了，还是被带走了。”“那肯定是被带走了啊，不然现在找回来的是谁啊？”人群中传来这样的说话声，“是啊是啊……”其他人附和道，不过这些人在说完这些话之后就重新会到集市上各自的摊位了。  
“看样子我们如果要知道更多的事情只能去到城堡里去了。”邱欣怡说道，指着那些人说话时看向的方向，那里看的见一个建筑的尖尖的尖顶，“我们吗？”赵嘉敏有些不可置信的说到，这个时候她们特意找了一个不被人注意的角落说话，“不然呢，不然怎么知道是怎么回事？”邱欣怡说道，“可是我们要怎么进去啊？”赵嘉敏说道，“方法不是已经有了吗？”邱欣怡说道，“哎……你是说那个侍卫吗，可是一般来说侍卫不是应该是男性来负责的吗，难道你让我……？”赵嘉敏说道，“不止是你啊，还有我啊，我和你一起进去。”“哎……”赵嘉敏听到邱欣怡说的话愣了一下，“可是要怎么做到啊？”赵嘉敏说道，她可不相信男扮女装真的能做到相似的完全辨认不出，“这个嘛……”邱欣怡从衣服口袋里拿出几样化妆品，“特效化妆吗，不过湾湾你真的随身带着化妆品的？”赵嘉敏看着邱欣怡往自己脸上画着，“偶尔补个妆，不过现在别说话。”赵嘉敏听着邱欣怡这样说了之后就静静地让她帮自己化着妆，“可以了……”邱欣怡把赵嘉敏的头发扎起来，“虽然不完全像，但不仔细看的话是发现不了的。”看着化妆镜里的自己，赵嘉敏觉得这个样子和陆婷差不多啊，真的不会被认出来吗，还是说现在的男孩已经越来越不像男孩了？  
很快邱欣怡也准备好了，两个人向着城堡的方向走去，本身的距离并不是很远，只是从城门那里通过的时候，突然涌出一大批的当地的居民就这么毫无防备的两个人就被冲散了，“湾湾……湾湾，你在哪里？”不过满眼所见只是当地的居民而已，“湾湾……”不管赵嘉敏怎么喊都没有回应，“到底怎么办……”赵嘉敏觉得很想哭但是想了一下觉得自己不能哭，一定会没事的，不知道为什么心里会有这样的感觉，现在只有她一个人了在这个地方，那座城堡就是目的地吗？赵嘉敏看向现在已经能够看出一些轮廓的城堡，走近了之后赵嘉敏发现那座城堡在一定程度上还是很符合某些少女的心的，有些历史感的砖块，带点粗糙感，分辨不出的质感的特殊的红色砌成的尖顶，不知道湾湾现在在哪里，她应该也过来了啊，会不会还在找我，就在这时赵嘉敏感觉肩膀传来一阵压力，就看到一个眉清目秀的男子看着她，“你是谁啊，怎么在这附近？”男子说话了，赵嘉敏发现自己确实听得懂他说的话，怎么回事，她在内心这样问自己，但是现在应该怎么回答他呢，看男子的装扮像是这个城堡的守卫，“我是……我是来参加公主侍卫的遴选的。”赵嘉敏不知道这么说对不对，男子的表情变了变，“你还是我少数看到的主动来到城堡里的人呢，进去吧，只是这个样子并不适合你。”男子这样说道，“嗯……”赵嘉敏听到这样说之后回过头然而那个男子已经消失在视线里了。  
“这到底是……”赵嘉敏感到疑惑，不过在现场已经有好几个和她一样的来到城堡里的……女孩子，赵嘉敏想了一下，也对啊，公主是女性，她的侍卫的确是应该同样是女性才对，自己和邱欣怡都先入为主了呢，只是现在换衣服也不可能了，只能到时候期待有别的转机了。  
一批一批的人从外面的走廊那里被带进来，一边说着话，人越来越多了，也越来越吵了，赵嘉敏尽量不让自己显得太突兀，渐渐的没有更多的人进来了，人群也渐渐安静了遴选持续很久，赵嘉敏隔着人群看着她们，然后随着渐渐的淘汰，人越来越少，也慢慢的越来越靠近自己，那一天自己做了什么通过遴选的呢，赵嘉敏已经不记得了，只是一种想知道到底发生什么的心情让自己完成了那些动作并且让自己留了下来。  
之后就是换衣服，厚重的金属盔甲如果不是真的穿在身上还真的有种不太真实的感觉啊，这会不会一场梦呢，但是这种实感……她看向四周，地面是铺设成几何型的瓷砖，这个城堡比自己想象中的还要大啊，然后一声声微弱的声响有点若有似无的传来，赵嘉敏感到奇怪的向着声音方向走去，就看到一个房间，或者说很难说那是不是一个房间，因为看上去真的太大了，然而在她的面前是一个穿着白色衣裙的女孩，“湾湾？”赵嘉敏就这样脱口而出，“你怎么会在这里？”赵嘉敏看着穿成这样的邱欣怡有些不解，“我也不知道，我醒过来的时候就已经在这里就已经是这个样子了。”邱欣怡看着赵嘉敏说道，“跟我走，我们还要去找小鞠呢。”赵嘉敏说道，但是邱欣怡摇了摇头，“我出不去的，我试过了，这里就像是有一堵墙一样。”邱欣怡这样说道。  
“什么？”赵嘉敏伸出手，的确看上去空无一物的空气之中能够真真切切感到有障碍物的存在。  
这个时候赵嘉敏听到身后传来轻轻地脚步声，“哦，你就是新的侍卫吗？”一个柔美的女声传入赵嘉敏的耳朵里，赵嘉敏转过身，“小章鱼，你怎么在这里？”是啊，就算头发的造型和颜色是那么的不同，但是那张脸赵嘉敏相信自己还是认得出来的，是张语格。  
“小章鱼，身为侍卫这么没有礼貌吗？”那个看上去像是张语格的女孩眉毛挑了挑，“你不是张语格吗？”赵嘉敏说道，手微微的收紧，“我是，我又不是，你怎么认为都可以。”那个看上去像是张语格的女孩这样说道，“诶……”赵嘉敏有些不太能反应，但是很快她就想到一个说法，一个陈思说过的话题，平行世界，据说世界并不是单一的而且有着无数的相似的世界串联着，你在一个世界做着一件事在另一个世界的另一个你可能做着另一件事，这样的说法，当时觉得太惊悚了就让陈思把这个话题转到其他的地方去了，不过现在这样的情况，恐怕这就是所谓的平行世界吧，虽然不敢相信，眼前的女孩就是公主。  
“我大概能够想到你们为什么会在这里了，还有这是你的朋友吧，这样吧，如果你能在这里找到你的同伴，或者你的朋友能把装饰顶上的那枚皇冠拿下来，我就让你们走，怎么样？”看上去像是张语格的女孩这样说道，“你……”赵嘉敏知道自己没有反驳的余地，她看向邱欣怡，“我一定会找到小鞠的，我也一定带你离开这里的，等着我。”赵嘉敏这样说道，“嘉敏……”邱欣怡轻轻地说道，她也不知道该说什么。  
“你只有一天的时间哦。”像是张语格的女孩说道，“我知道了……”赵嘉敏走远了，接下来她需要在有限的时间的里找到鞠婧祎，但是这可能吗，看得出来庆祝活动已经在准备了，小鞠应该在这里，可是她在哪里呢，时间过得非常快，在赵嘉敏寻找的这段时间里，只听到不断传出的声响，是礼炮的预演。  
“嘉敏……”邱欣怡抬起头望着她所在房间那些意味不明的装饰，像是用桌子和椅子堆砌而成的物品，渐渐的那种从内心泛起的无力感让邱欣怡感到无比的讨厌自己，明明说好是和赵嘉敏一起去找小鞠的啊，为什么自己也成了需要被拯救的对象了，她看着装饰之上的那枚皇冠，自己根本没有办法把它拿下来。  
她抛掉随手拿起的一把椅子，蹲在地上哭了起来，另一边，赵嘉敏不知道自己的头发是什么时候散掉的，感觉已经没有希望了呢，她把手里的长剑扔在了地上，发出的声音就像是自己此刻的心声，破碎而无助。  
然而在某一处的长廊那里，两个女孩或者两个看上去像是女孩的人看着手里的花，表情完全不一样，但是说的话却是惊人地相同：“百合花已经凋谢了呢。”  
“我求你不要走……”那个像是张语格的女孩看着面前的另一个女孩，那个女孩有着黑色的长发微微的卷曲，“我不是你的姐姐，这不是我生活的世界。”鞠婧祎看向那个女孩，这个女孩是那么像张语格，但是自己实在是没有任何的感情对于她，因为她不是她啊，“那你也不能从这里走……”女孩挡在鞠婧祎面前。  
“为什么？”鞠婧祎问道，“因为……你真的不能从那里走……其实，我从一开始就知道你不是我姐姐了，我的姐姐恐怕从那天起就已经找不回来了，但是当我看到你的时候，我是真的如此想欺骗自己，因为你和我的姐姐的感觉真的太像了，我真的好希望你能留下来。”女孩这样说道，“真的不能留下来吗？”女孩想拉住鞠婧祎，“我……”鞠婧祎推开女孩，把门打开，在把门打开的那一刻回头看了一眼那个女孩，那个女孩只能低着头哭泣。  
同时赵嘉敏也走到了那个走廊，看到鞠婧祎，当即喊道：“小鞠……”  
“醒醒了，你没事吧？”一声模模糊糊的声音，赵嘉敏睁开眼睛，场景又回到了舞蹈房，自己正躺在垫子上，旁边是邱欣怡和鞠婧祎、陈思、张语格，还有其他人，“你今天说话昏昏沉沉的，就知道你病了，你说你自己发烧了也不注意要吃药，走出去没有几步就晕倒了，还一直说我们的名字，挺吓人的啊。”孔肖吟这样说道，“我……”原来那些只是梦吗，“你们听我说啊……”赵嘉敏把她记得的那些记忆片段说给在场的人听，“这个梦做的挺玄乎的啊，不过挺符合新歌的感觉，要不就按照这个感觉试着排练一下？”孔肖吟说道，“为什么中枪的总是我……”张语格摇了摇头，“说明你重要啊，C位要不你来吧？”陈思说道，“这种事还是交给粉丝们伤脑筋吧。”李艺彤站起来，话题又转到其他的地方了。  
“那是不是梦呢，我总觉得太真实了？”赵嘉敏看向邱欣怡和鞠婧祎，“是不是重要吗，至少我们还在这里，你还在这里，我们都在这里。”邱欣怡说道。


End file.
